Because of Hope
by Eharyn
Summary: Bella and Edward were separated for a long time, finally they are together...until they are to be separated again. Will they end up together again! Read and review please! I'll really appreciate it! Much better than this stupid review. Edward & Bella
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bella's POV

I shoved the mind-boggling thoughts and these heterogeneous memories of Edward and I separated to the back of my mind. I could already feel the tears start to brim in my eyes. The memory was too painful, and now that I was in his arms again, the pain seemed to ebb away from me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked me. His voice was full of worried affection toward my plain face. I looked up at him, shifting in his arms a little bit.

"I'm fine…now. I missed you so much, Edward," I said trying not to show too much of my saddened discontent.

"I know. It will never happen again," he said with distinct pain in his voice. "Would you like to go to my house for a while?" his pain wasn't so clearly visible now, his tone struggling to match the lightness as the sky.

"I wonder what Emmett's doing," I said. Charlie was with some of his police friends and I had the house to myself. But I didn't want to be stuck there. Hey—today was Saturday, I wanted to do something of my own pleasure.

Edward released me from his cold grasp making me shiver a little because of the immediate temperature change. He grabbed my hand tightly and we walked at the edge of the forest with goofy smiles playing at our faces.

It had only been a couple of days since he had proposed to me. I said, 'yes' of course, positive with his convincing beauty. I still wasn't over the fact that he was so godlike and I was so…normal.

We reached the house and he opened the door for me as I stepped in. I had come here a lot more often then I had intended up until now. Charlie was getting used to the fact, that this was my sanctuary.

"Bella! We found out just yesterday! You're _engaged_! Just like Jasper and me!" Alice said in front of my face. I grimaced at the word engaged feeling self-guilty for the truth that my parents still didn't know.

"And unlike you and Jasper, I hope we don't have our honeymoons over and over again," Edward muttered under his breath. I caught a few words, enough for me to catch the hint he still had doubts over his promise. But he _did_ promise. That was good enough for me.

I shot him a glance as I found the others gathered around at the family dining table. This was an unusual picture. They never sat here, except for times of urgent emergencies.

"Hello everyone," I said with a broad smile making them all turn around toward me breaking themselves from their trance. Edward was stiffened beside me and I was almost afraid to look up to his face.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said with no sign of actual greeting.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett said with little less enthusiasm than what he usually said it with, but still a lot better than Jasper's. Rosalie merely nodded while Esme and Carlisle smiled at me whole-heartedly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked cringing at the thought of a bad hindrance occurring just because of me. Edward had let go of my hand now and he directed me to a chair beside me.

"Bella—we have to tell you something," Carlisle started taking the action of a leader. I stared unintentionally deeply into his eyes, not being able to help the sudden worry in them too. Nobody spoke for a whole minute.

"Well, spill the beans," I said with half-hearted wanting.

"The Volturi has found their way to you—somehow, I don't know how. I have been thinking about it for sometime though. And—almost all of them are here," Carlisle broke off breaking my gaze to him, and stared down at the table. I thought of what Edward had said to me, about being positive that they couldn't find me. My mouth opened a fraction of an inch, but I tried hard to hide the surprise. It didn't work well.

"I know Bella. We were sure they couldn't find you, we've tried our best, but they are very eager to get to you. They have been planning their next move," Esme chimed in after seeing the irredeemable expression in her husband's face. I contained the urge to yell, and calmly contorted my face into what I thought was a calm expression.

"Is everybody going to be safe? My parents, your family, and me? Do you possibly know their next move?" The questions just spilled out of me, unable to control the sudden urge to ask the world why it was so cruel.

Edward and I were on our happiest moment, but fate had to ruin it all and crush with us with bulldozers. Or worse. Nobody spoke and the silence was too silent. Just yesterday, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were planning out my wedding, thinking of the dresses, presents, guests, and the location and everything. And now, a whole new matter barged into our lives, and I was at the center.

"What do I have to do? Someone, please, answer me!" I was almost shouting at the end. But with their acute hearing, it was practically yelling. All faces were looking at me now.

"Bella. No one is safe right now. We have to take immediate action, and you know that we are doing everything in our power. We're first going to make sure the bride," Esme cracked a second lasting smile at this word. "which is you, is safe. We'll also make sure Charlie and Renee is safe. Don't worry about us. I am sure they are wanting you to join them. For now, you just have to stick with one of us at all times. Don't go anywhere by yourself. We're thinking of something," I processed this all through my human brain and thought of something.

"The 'something' that you're thinking about— are you saying I have to move from here?" I concluded, the best I could come up with.

"It's all for your safety, Bella. Remember, we still have Victoria on our tails here at Forks. Maybe somewhere entirely different…" Carlisle trailed off knowing that I knew. Half way around the world was probably his idea.

"Edward will be coming with me, of course," I stated with uncertainty distinguished in my voice.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry. But you know how they want Edward too— and the last thing we need is for them to find their prizes in packages," Esme said with a very apologetic expression. I was shaking my head slowly. Edward's hand was slightly touching me, making me shake my head more vigorously.

"No…No. We've already…been…separated." I wanted to finish my thought, but there was no room to think anymore. I stood up from my chair. Edward was surprised too. I was guessing he wasn't in on the plan. I pushed the chair back and ran out of the room. No one dared to stop me. It was a good thing. I went outside facing the thick trees in front of me, feeling up to the point to blame the beautiful nature.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella's POV

I walked to the nearest tree trunk and knelt down in front of it scrunching my knees closer to me, as if that was the only thing I had left. As if.

I still had Edward. Edward, my life, my hope, my dream, and my future. The first person I think of when I think of love. The first person that comes to mind when I think of safety. And now, _because_ of safety, I'm forced to keep away from him.

Why did this stupid Volturi come after me? The only reasonable thing to do now was for me to change into a vampire, soon or sooner.

Just then, Edward came out the door in normal human pace closing the door lightly behind him, and walked up to me with a look on his face. I couldn't really decipher what he was thinking. He was the mind reader after all.

"Bella," he sighed. His voice tough, like the black in his eyes. He hadn't known this either. I knew he couldn't agree with them, but with prior experience, it was hard not to expect the unexpected. "I don't want to be away from you. But—," I interrupted before he could finish his oh so famous speech.

"BUT BECAUSE OF MY SAFETY, YOU HAVE TO DO IT! I'M TIRED OF THIS! I've already been away from you too long! I thought you loved me, if you love me; can't you just risk some things? Oh, I don't know, maybe leaving me?! Because I _need_ you, Edward! I need you like you need me!" I screamed my head off that I felt light headed. There was meant to be anger in my voice, but it was smoldered by pain. I was trembling all over, conscious of the look in Edward's eyes. Tears were on the brink of my wide eyes and my hand clutched my heart.

"Bella, we have no choice. Yes, we can die together," I flinched at the word. He did too. "Or we can just be separated for a little while with lots of contacts, and then be back together," he said. When he put it like that, it was easy to pick. But I needed to restore my thoughts, recast the painful memories I had going into depression because Edward wasn't there. Finally, I lost it. The tears flowed down my cheeks and I didn't bother wiping them off.

In a flash, Edward was behind me wrapping his arms around my waist except for one hand that was wiping the tears for me. I stayed very still, thinking of my choices. I didn't have a buffet.

"Bella," he whispered into my hair as he kissed it afterward. "I know it's hard. But it's the price to pay for loving a monster. I'm sorry," he said quietly as his arms slipped from my waist. I didn't want him to let me go. His hands were on my waist and he turned me around slowly so I was facing him, er, I mean, his shoulders. I looked up.

"You're far from a monster, Edward. And, and…," I helplessly choked on some tears. "I love you so much. I don't want to…be left alone ever again," I ended weakly. There was no more to say.

"Me too, Bella. But do you think I would be happy if you were hurt, because of me?" he retaliated. That was true…of course, except for one other.

"Edward. Bite. Me. Now." I demanded. His presence before me surely inebriated me enough for me to gain my attitude. He wasn't buying it.

"Bella, why do you have to do this? I'm happy the way you are," he said sighing. We had gone through this more often since he wanted to marry me. We had agreed on him changing me after we married and had our honeymoon. But that seemed superfluous. The idea of marriage at age 18 seemed like an idea flying away from my grasp.

"Because, that's the only way we can live together without being separated not even once," I said solemnly. It was true, except for some flaws of course…

"They will still want us to join anyway. And I would rather you not lose your soul," he retorted back. His eyes were gaining its intoxicating gold liquid, and I was burned to them. Another few escaped from my eyes without permission and I reached to wipe it. So did Edward. Our hands touched and I felt his cold rocky hands above mine.

"This is the only way to live now, Edward. Why can't you accept the fact that I'm going to be changed sometime, anyway? D it, Edward! Why can't you just stop being stubborn, and let me be like you?! I've had enough, I'm ready!" I said. I didn't dare yell, I would probably break his eardrums. I wasn't that angry.

I ripped away from his firm grasp somehow managing to strangle out, and ran back into the house. The others were in the living room all sitting around doing nothing but stare into the fascinating walls. They saw and felt my, rather, abrupt entrance and came forward sympathetically.

"Oh, Bella, we heard everything you said. You're right, you need to change," Alice said comfortingly looking deeply into my eyes. I stared back daringly.

"Alice, change me now. No, never mind." I turned toward Carlisle. "Carlisle, you told me you would change me, will you?" I asked desperate for the right answer.

"I'm in a tight situation here, Bella. Actually, we all are. Edward despises you being changed, and if you don't change, you will not be safe. But either way, you're not safe," he said expertly. I hated the cold and calculating knowledge. It bit me hard. I wish it literally could.

"But, it's better that way. Then, I would be strong, and I'll be able to take care of myself!" I wanted to yell 'do you not understand', but something told me not to push it. Suddenly, the angry feeling subsided and I was back to my calm and waiting self again, waiting for the answer. The sudden change had been from Jasper's strong hold of emotions. I stole a glance at him, just in time to see him by Alice's side. His hands were resting on her shoulders and I could see the reassured look on Alice's face.

"Bella, I will ask of Edward for the last time…and…I…we'll see," Carlisle finished in definite answer in his voice. He clearly knew what Edward was going to say and we all did.

Carlisle stepped outside and a few minutes later, he came back in. Everybody must have heard the conversation, except me. Oh, the frailties of being a human.

"Bella, it's not the answer you'll expect. Edward has been actually thinking about it. He still doesn't like it, and he said if there is definitely no way that he can stop you, he says he doesn't want to be the one to change you," he said. There was sadness in his voice; Edward was his son, after all. Hard to believe with the features of young youth, but true.

"Will you?" I asked. This was my chance. Vampires could change minds like…well, like people, I guess. Carlisle seemed to be debating with himself for a moment. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch of the living room, and looked…okay. Alice and Jasper were standing next to me looking anxious. Esme was by Carlisle. This was not my intended picture of peace.

"Of course, Bella. I don't break promises. I'm just thinking of the best time—," Carlisle didn't get to finish, because just then, Alice was seeped into a trance, and a second later, she came back out gasping.

I could see Jasper's grip had tightened. He faced her and searched her face for answers.

"What is it? What did you see?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Emmett and Rosalie were up now standing directly by Esme and Carlisle. Alice was shaking terribly.

"They…they found us. I…I saw Jane smiling because…Edward and Bella were together, and they…are headed this way. Fast. They just want Bella, and possibly Edward," she finished. Then she turned around toward Jasper with her eyes widened in shock. Jasper assured her, and for a second, I wished Edward was here. Edward all of a sudden bolted through the front door and in an instant he was by my side. He looked shocked, so he obviously had heard.

"Edward, you have to change me now! They're here!" I yelled stating the obvious.

"Bella, if you are changed now, than it will take a few days for you to change and that'll be too late. We just have to get away from here, for now," he said calmly. But I could still here the steel in his voice that he was trying hard to hide.

"What about Charlie?" I was weak. I already gave up on the hope of being changed today, maybe some other time. Which was eventually going to be prodded off until I was holding a cane.

"Emmett and Rosalie will take care of him," Carlisle said considerately. His voice was so deep and lovely, that I took his word without second thought. After Carlisle had finished his last syllable, Emmett and Rosalie were already out.

"What about Renee?" I asked. Of course, she was protected. But it made me feel better, to hear the words myself. My heart was aching and sulking anyway, so it wouldn't be bad to hear words you want to.

"Alice and Jasper will take care of that," he said. I turned to look at them, but they weren't there, instead I heard the soft rev of the car outside.

"Edward? Me?" I asked nervously. The turmoil in my heart roared at the possible answers that could wash away my essence.

"I will be going with you to…possibly, China or India. Although I enjoy Australia too. And Edward is going with Esme to…somewhere," he said. He wanted to use a lighter tone. I could tell. My face fell at the mention of Edward leaving me, and I just hated it. Right now, my sole priority was to think of a plan to escape Carlisle, find out where Edward was going, and get there.

I turned towards Edward and we hugged each other tightly, he was almost choking me, and I wanted to tell him until he let go and his hands rested on my hips. I went on tip toes and kissed him lightly…at first.

Carlisle cleared his throat when we had been embraced for about five minutes. I let go of Edward forgetting to blush because I was so scared. He stared into my eyes for the last time, and said something I have already heard from him so many times.

"Be safe, Bella," he said and soon, Esme and Edward were outside getting into their cars. I was standing there very still unable to move for the fear of losing Edward's lingering touch. Carlisle saved me.

"Bella, we'd better be going. Don't worry, you'll be together again," he said as he opened the door for me and I walked out unconsciously very unaware of my reactions. We walked to his car silently and he opened the car door for me. Every move of his reminded me of Edward, and how he had done this for me.

"Well, I believe we should be moving away from Edward. I'm not quite sure where they will be going, but I guess we'd better go somewhere where they won't suspect. Where do you think is the safest place, Bella?" he asked me while I buckled my seatbelts in the front seat. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I felt weak, as if everybody was underestimating me.

"I, I don't know. Maybe Alaska?" I asked recalling me of Edward, and how he had been there when he wanted to get away from me. It was the only place that caught me. I sighed at the thought of that time.

"Okay, Alaska it is. But first, we have to change your scent. Let's go," Carlisle started the engine and drove in the familiar maniac driving skills. A single tear dropped from my eye and I quickly looked away out to the window. We didn't speak at all, and in the middle, Carlisle stopped to change cars and spray perfume all over it. We were on one of the most unused highways and the next thing I know is that while I'm looking far off to my right, I thought I caught a glimpse of a silver car.

I was dreaming, of course. Why would I see Edward now? I missed him so much already that I was hallucinating. I looked toward Carlisle was now looking so grim that I was afraid his face will be stuck in that crimpled position. I slept in the car where Carlisle was watching me from a very close distance. I could have had Edward by me doing what Carlisle was doing, but I sighed and fluttered my eyes closed. The next day, we were in Alaska. And I met someone I never would have guessed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Edward's POV

I said my last words to Bella and left. As I got in my silver Volvo with Esme, I tried not to think of all the ways Bella could get hurt. Carlisle will be with her 24/7. Literally, because he won't sleep. I hoped Bella wasn't worrying too much about me.

"Where should we go Edward?" Esme asked me. I looked back at her so sharply that she looked away. I didn't mean it, but this whole situation had put me in a bad mood.

"North," I replied to her question this time trying my best to sound smoother than before.

"Where specifically?" she prodded.

"Alaska," I replied thinking of the time when I went there because I thought—knew that I might danger Bella. The memories flooded back to me and I couldn't help but go back to thinking of her in danger.

"Edward, she'll be alright. Just a little bit and this will be all over," Esme tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working well. We were heading north pretty fast, and nobody noticed us as we drove like how Bella had quoted once, 'maniac'. I couldn't suppress the chuckled that slipped out of me. Esme whipped her head around to face me, to see if I had recovered my humor, no way. Not without Bella.

The next day, we had reached Alaska, and before anything, we checked out at a motel really quickly just temporarily of course. And when we stepped out from our car, I saw someone that I thought I imagined her.

"Bella," I said under my breath which was curling in on the icy air. I wasn't cold at all, but I wore a light jacket anyway so I wouldn't be so ostentatious.

"Edward?" she asked more to herself than me. I guess she was just trying to figure out if this was all so real. I thought back to the time when she ran towards me before I got myself killed by stepping into the sun. I stepped towards her and the next thing I know, Carlisle was at Esme's side and Bella was running towards me. She was so…erm, beautifully, slow? This was wrong. I couldn't see her here! Not now! What kind of fate was it that we just happened to end up in the same spot? Carlisle and Esme were staring at each other in disbelief.

"Edward!" she had certainty in her voice now. She flung her arms around me and my hands slid upward toward her back as I pushed her away a little so I could stare directly at her face.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly.

"We were planning to go to Alaska. Were you planning that too?" I nodded. She continued, "See, Edward! Fate meant for us to be together!" she laughed a delightful laugh and I couldn't help but have a small smile play at my lips. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was dialing something into his cell phone. I bet that was Alice. Esme was looking exasperated hands on her hips.

"Bella, we're in danger, we shouldn't be here together," I stated the truth, but I guess the truth damaged us. Her face fell and her grip loosened a bit. Then she shuddered and shuddered. Her teeth were chattering now, and I looked at her sternly.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat?" I scolded her. She looked up at me, uh, well, pale as me.

"I, I," teeth chattering, "i-i-t wa-a-s h-h-heated in th-the ca-a-r," she managed to choke out. I took off my coat awkwardly as her arms were frozen around me. I helped her put it in and she looked like she was about turn into one of those ice sculptures. I unwrapped myself from her, knowing that my very arms were making her freeze more quickly.

"I have to get out of here," I said noticing how my voice was sounding doubtful.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Alice just had a vision. She had a vision that we were going to meet together, but she couldn't call because they were followed. And Emmett and Rosalie were attacked as well. But they're okay. Alice said she had another vision of Bella being changed, and there was a man with her. But she couldn't really tell who that was. She wanted me to tell you that she hopes it's you," Carlisle finished. I gritted my teeth and I picked up Bella and took her to Carlisle's car.

I opened the door, and found it was heated. Carlisle must have remembered Bella's frailties. I set Bella down and sat myself down by her seat. I closed the door putting Bella on my lap.

"Bella, did you hear what Carlisle said?" I asked cautiously wondering if she was scared.

"Y-y-yes," she stuttered.

I kissed her hair lightly and moved down toward her throat. She shivered a little bit, but I knew she wasn't scared of me. She looked up at me and faltered a smile. I saw the glint in her eyes, the glint telling me to 'bite me'.

"Bella, I'm afraid you have defeated the invincible Edward. You are going to be changed, and I'm sure Alice knows and everyone else with her." I stopped there wanting to see her reaction.

"Y-y-you should change m-m-me, Edward," she said with her shuddering dying down now with the temperature change in the car.

"I know. But, you don't know how much pain is involved. I couldn't bear to watch you in all that, throbbing. Plus, we don't have time,"

"I don't care," she said stubbornly. She looked up at me so that our lips now met. I kissed her lightly than let go.

"I do," I retorted. She scoffed.

"I should be saying that," she said with a small smile. "Since we're here anyway, can we just stay together? Like this?" she asked with such a pleasuring voice that I couldn't help be smoldered by it.

"Sure," I breathed out. Just then, Carlisle and Esme opened the door, and they stared at us. Was that despair I saw?

"Edward, it's probably going to be best you change her now," Esme said…unreasonably. I gawked at her.

"What are you talking about? It's going to take days," I said with evident defensiveness in my voice.

"I don't think they'll be able to follow us soon enough. Emmett and Rosalie took Bella's truck. We'll be here for some time. Jasper and Alice are coming up to Alaska right now," she said. Bella suddenly piped up.

"What about Renee? And Charlie?" she asked with utter incredulity.

"They're safe. The Tanyas are coming to help them. Once they set foot on Renee and Charlie's place, they will come straight for us. Don't worry, we trust them. We've known them for a long time. You know how 'long' can be for vampires," Carlisle said altering his grim face into a tiny small.

"So, you just want me to change her right now?" I asked with clear skepticism in my tone.

"If you don't think you can control yourself, I will," Carlisle offered. It was a vain offer. (author's note: this is probably going to be my last author's note, but I have to say something. I don't like copying the various phrases Stephenie Meyer uses and altering them to look like mine. So if you get somehow annoyed by how I did that once, please let me know.)

"Well then, Edward. We've got some work to do. Let's rent a room," Bella said, rapidly speaking, afraid that I would change my mom and start retaliating hysterically. I was on the verge.

I really didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. She was going to change after all, and even if Alice's visions were subjective, if they repeated over and over, it meant that there was a 99.9 percent chance it could happen. I had to face it. We all walked out entering the motel with the warm air greeting us.

So, Bella was going to get changed after all. I couldn't help it now. Either way, she was going to die. Sometimes I hated how fate planned everything out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Edward' POV

Once we checked into a room, I quickly sat Bella down in front of the fireplace. She cuddled there silent. I knew she was waiting for me to change her, but I still couldn't get myself to believe this was happening. While Bella was sleeping that evening, Carlisle Esme and I met together in my room.

"When, Edward?" Carlisle asked straight forward. I sighed. This was so frustrating; I remembered how Bella told me my eyes got completely black when I was angry; she was right. I ran my fingers over my hair and crossed my arms across my chest. I sat there for a minute debating with myself with an angel on one side, and a devil on the other.

"I don't know," I admitted looking down at the sudden fascination for the wooden floor.

"Well, soon. Maybe…tomorrow," Esme said this carefully trying to look into my eyes to find some sort of hesitation for this idea. I looked back at her and Carlisle.

"Should I do it, Edward?" Carlisle asked carefully. I didn't want to do it, but there was a surge of hatred coming at me when I thought of some other guy biting Bella. Carlisle was good, he was experience, and he could control himself easily, but I wasn't so sure about _my_ strength.

I made my decision. Tomorrow, it is. That night, while I sat in Bella's room, I was thinking of the excruciating pain she would be facing tomorrow. I couldn't bear to watch my Bella die like that. She proved me wrong one time by telling me that I didn't die. She knew about my soul theory. But Bella, curious as she was, was going to _ask_ me to change her. Was it because of the beauty? The strength? But no. She was wanting me to changed for our love.

The next morning, Bella crushed me by running into my arms. She looked so happy that I was here with her, when she woke up. I could feel the smile and the happiness radiating off of her, and that's when I was afraid I would never feel the same vibration ever again.

She came back out all dressed up in her best clothes. She smiled at me and mouthed 'I'm ready'. I groaned and her smile got wider.

"So, Edward, where would you like to do this?" she said in such a formal and polite way I couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed my hands and we were kissing in our room once again, until Esme stepped in.

Esme's impassive face spoke, "Bella, are you ready?" she asked. I looked down at Bella and she was smiling. Oh boy, wait until she finds out what she's about to face.

Esme led us to a place which took some driving. It was some old cottage that looked like it really needed some painting to do. We got in the room and I saw Carlisle had already done his work. There was a thick table with ropes by the sides so she could hold onto it. I put Bella on it and kissed her for the last time with her lips as a human's.

She smiled up at me eagerly as Carlisle stepped in.

"Edward, everyone's ready," he said. I nodded slightly and went towards Bella's side.

"I'm ready, Edward. I love you," Bella said. I grabbed her face in my hands and lowered my head so my nose was touching her temples. I breathed in and out for sometime inhaling the scent. I could hear Bella's heart beats fluttering fast.

That's when it happened. I leaned forward and bit down on her neck on the exact spot where I had been bit. Her blood oozed out into my mouth and the taste was so luscious with wanting for more. I let my monstrous teeth sink down into her soft flesh. She screamed so loud my ears hurt, but I bit again to let the venom drip into her veins faster. The taste was so delicious that I almost couldn't help myself. I passionately wrapped my other arm around her waist and kept and licking the sides of her neck while biting a couple more times. Bella squirmed and writhed in my grasp. Just then, Esme jumped up.

"Edward! Stop! This is impossible! They're here!" Esme yelled in such a squeaky voice I looked up while Bella's screaming was filling the empty cottage. Well, we're practically dead, so it made sense that it was empty. I wiped my mouth and I couldn't but lower myself again, I had to have more. But Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and I had to turn around and walk out of the door to inhale in the fresh air to clear my mind.

"I smell them," I said a little later. That's when we noticed a blur moving about the forest. Esme stayed in looking after Bella.

"Carlisle! I can't stand the smell," Esme said after a minute. She ran out covering her mouth and nose. Carlisle went in. And that's when it happened.

They found us. Right in the middle of the freaking monster change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Edward's POV then Bella's POV

(Edward): I hoped with all my might that the transformation would go smoothly or at least the smoothest it could go. But just then, the Volturi had to ruin it.

"Esme, how many do you think are here?" I asked nervously. I clenched my jaw ready for any number she might throw at me. If it was for Bella, then I could take them. Oh, Bella. Her awful screaming was continuing and her blood was still bubbling in my mouth.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell. There are a lot. Alice called. They said they're coming. I told them not to come. It sounds like a whole swarm of them. We have to move Bella," said Esme gravely lowering her hand from her mouth, but I could still here the nervousness in her voice too. I would never live this down.

"Move Bella? But she's changing, _can_ we move a person while they're transforming?" I asked, and for the first time, I was afraid of the answer.

"I have never tried changing and hauling a person while they are at it. But we should try. Or she would just die here. Let's move," she said. I couldn't help but look away because a tear was about to slip out. I couldn't believe how much of a wimp I was. I always thought of myself as brave, but when it came to Bella and our awkward relationship, it was hard to shade my disturbing thoughts.

I nodded and went back in to find Carlisle holding Bella's hand. Anger suddenly flared in me. This could not be happening. Usually, when you were transforming, the venom had to be moving horizontally and smoothly through your blood streams. Nobody knew what this transfer was going to do to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said. I regretted my decision so much right then that I wanted to suck back my own venom. I tried not to think of all the possible ways that I could suck it back out, because the more I thought of it, the more tempted I was getting. I lifted are twisting body, and felt the pain trembling all over her body. Her squinting eyes, her wavering lips, her arms flailing wildly— these features didn't fit an angel like her. I ran (you know how quick that is), and got her in the car. Carlisle and Esme were already in there. I put her in the back of the car putting a seat belt on her legs and waist. It was all so hard while she was trying to resist the pain. I sat down on the end seat and put her head in my lap.

The second my feet left the paved road, Carlisle was driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Edward, keep her horizontal. You don't want her shaped strangely. Carlisle had to say this a little above a mutter because of Bella's horrible screaming.

"Where are we going?" I still demanded.

"We're going south and meet up with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie."

That was the end of our conversation. I tried to keep her leveled, but it wasn't easy. She was a bit vertical at her legs, knees, and neck. I hoped this wasn't going to alter much.

Then get this— I cried. No, I sobbed. I couldn't help it, watching her die in such an atrocious way, I covered my face at first embarrassed of my unmanly gesture (Author's Note: LOL! That sounds so funny, doesn't it? If you said no, aw, come on, have some humor), but later I was just weeping and letting the tears slide down my face quietly. Neither Carlisle nor Esme commented on anything.

"Bella," my voice cracked a bit, but I cleared my throat. She just screamed the worst scream and her whole face was throbbing. I held her tightly in my hands afraid to lose her completely. I tried to remember her human face the best I could, but I didn't want to remember her face in this pained position.

"They're very near," said Carlisle. "Esme left Bella's last clothes on a different, trail, but they still found us," he said urgently. The words were rushed and spoke so fast, even for my acute hearing, and so they were almost slurred.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper are really near. You're going to have to switch cars. You're going to go with them. Edward—," Esme paused for a fraction of a second. "Jane is near," she said. I was sure there was horror written all over my face. I couldn't stand it. Jane of all people, she was _not_ going to come near Bella, _never_.

Or at least I could try. A little later, I caught sign of Alice and Jasper's car. They skidded to a halt when they saw us, but Carlisle moved swiftly. I quickly got out of the car, almost flinging the door while doing so.

"Edward! Oh my gosh! Bella i-i-is change?!" Alice squeaked and it hurt my ears, I winced. She ran over to me, and stared down at Bella, then she plugged her ears.

"Oh, it must be so painful," she muttered under her breath.

"You have no idea," I retorted. Jasper was going crazy with himself. He could smell Bella's blood, and it was driving him mad, especially now that she was transforming. He was pacing up and down nervously getting in and out of the car. I really didn't need to ask if he was okay.

"Switch cars, we don't have much time!" Carlisle said louder than expected, still stuffed by Bella's screaming. Bella was writing so violently now, that I was afraid her body parts were about to be scattered right there on the road.

I lay Bella down at the back seat while I sat down in the same position I had been in earlier. Jasper and Alice got in the front, and the next thing I know, I hear this repulsive yelling.

"They've found us!" Alice practically splat her head open with that squeal. Her petite figure probably couldn't have handled it.

Jasper was behind the wheel after he insisted that he would be kept busy by doing so from Bella's singing blood. I agreed, I didn't want Bella to get bitten again. The agitating scream of Bella came with no warnings and no surprises. She was shaking so forcefully, she was bouncing up and down in the hard leather seats. I grimaced at each vowel sound she made. I was feeling pain for her at first, until Jasper's skills struck me and suddenly I was feeling a bit more comfortable than I needed to.

And suddenly, a lot of things happened at once.

1. Alice had some sort of seizure.

2. Jasper yelled Alice's name.

3. Jasper went into some sort of seizure making the car suddenly stop so fast we almost flung ourselves out of the seats.

4. Bella screamed the most horrifying scream straight into my eardrums.

5. I went into some sort of seizure as I took Bella with me to the falling darkness.

6. Jane, Aro, Caius, and the Volturi were here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Edward's POV

If you look up the word 'pain' up in the dictionary or any word source therefore, you would get my name, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. I gritted my teeth as I saw a vision play before my eyes, Bella was dying, the transformation hadn't gone smoothly and she was dead. I tried to tell myself that this was Jane's work, and that this wasn't true at all. But the sting, the anguish took over me smoldering my essence.

I searched blindly for Bella's warm fingers just to touch them one last time, before I was unconscious. Fortunately, I caught her clenched fist and wrapped my own hands around it. Suddenly, I felt a shock of brand new pain spread over me and I gasped while squirming under Jane's fabricating presence.

The next thing I heard was Emmett's voice. Emmett had arrived. It was going to be okay. They would fight, right? Bella's hand was now leaving my hand I cried out for her, with no one listening to me.

"Bella! No! _No! __**NO!!!**_" I yelled, and the sound woke me up. There she was, Jane was standing right above my head, and when I stood up so fast leaving a trace of blur behind me, Jane was already right next to Aro who was smiling triumphantly.

I searched around in search of the last coherency I had left in me. I found Esme and Carlisle fighting the rest of the Volturi with help from Emmett and Rosalie who were now getting out of their car in a rush. With vampire speed, everyone was nothing but a haze.

"Hello, Edward," said Jane with a terrifying smile. She was holding someone in her arms, and it was vibrating madly. My consciousness flickered on and I realized it was Bella.

"No! Bella!" I yelled and I ran faster than I had every before and reached Jane in a flash. Before I could move another inch, I was under that same pain again. That blinding path lying before me toward my only fate: death. But this time, I was ready. I resisted with little potential I had left in me and fought the urge of yelling. I crumpled down on to the concrete and I could hear Jane's laugh booming from the surface of my mind. I was dying, and too much pain could let it happen fast.

But this couldn't be happening. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. The name chanted over and over again in my head and the times when we spent together flashed in my mind and so I could feel the love tying us together like ropes. With that, an impulsive surge of raw energy burst me open giving me a sudden excuse to reject the pain and stand up. The world seemed a whole lot clearer and it felt like I had just been changed into a vampire for the second time, and my vision had cleared. I saw Jane in front of me with a shocked expression beautifully painted.

I suppressed a chuckle, and my knavish features returned to my face as I sauntered forward. I reached for Bella, but Aro blocked me punching me straight in the gut. I fought with all my might, and while I was in a headlock with him, Emmett came bounding with his massive body, crushing Aro like a bulldozer. A laugh escaped me.

The next thing was that I was fighting Jane while she was holding Bella who was screaming fighting her self. Jane was fast, but I was faster. I moved here and there looking for her weakness in every move.

The fight seemed to last forever even with her holding Bella for leverage. Then, I happened to be winning, and I took the chance. I collided with her, the sound making a huge clang, the clouds were actually a little dark, so I hoped the clanging noise made sense to humans. In the end, I thought I had won, when Jane threw Bella.

I didn't have time to yell out anything under my aggravation. I just ran and barely caught her. Amazingly, her eye had opened for a second and I took all the time I had to stare at her, and her eyes closed back again.

"Bella, stay with me," I said. I remembered those exact words. Those were the words that Bella had said to me when she was bitten by James. I scowled at the thought. I hugged her tightly even though she was squirming in my grasp yelling her head off. As long as she was in my arms, I felt a little better. A tear dropped down with out warning down my cold cheeks and more fell. In the end, I was so sobbing while carrying Bella back to the car, where Alice was waiting for me. Not really.

She looked like death itself. She was draped in Jasper's arms and she could barely open her eyes.

"O-o-ow…Jas-jas-Jasper…" she rasped out.

"I'm right here," Jasper said picking up Alice in his arms. Jasper tried to smile reassuringly at Alice, but it didn't work out so well.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alice was just put under…Jane. Are you?" Jasper fired back.

"I'm fine, Bella's…well, you know, changing," I finished flinching as her fingers clawed down at my skin, her grip was strong. Jasper nodded and I turned around to stare blankly at some scraps of metal lying around because apparently, the fight broke into the cars as well.

"I have to keep Bella down on a flat surface, come on, let's go find a place. Do you have extra shirts? We need to leave a trace for them to find us in. No— wait, they're here," I could smell them clearly and they appeared as soon as spoke the word 'here'.

Carlisle and Esme were holding hands together smiling at the fact that Bella and I were safe. The others were safe too. Rosalie looked really infuriated though.

"Oh my, she's changing," Rosalie stated the obvious. Emmett smiled grateful. He was the one who nagged me most about changing Bella, well, second to Bella of course.

"Let's take her here," said Carlisle and the next thing, we are all running in the speed of lightning to the same cottage. I still couldn't believe how they just retreated like that. But I also knew that it wasn't over. Once they had set their eyes on Bella, they would fight until they had her. I vowed to myself that I would too.

Something happened right then. Bella froze. She froze so abruptly that I froze too and everyone turned towards Bella and me, because the screaming just stopped.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Rosalie.

"Is she…" I couldn't get myself to say the word. I gulped it down hoping for the best.

"Set her down here, let me have a look," Carlisle said. I sat her down gently still thinking that she had a tender body.

"Hmm…she can't be already transformed, there's absolutely no sign of physical changes either. But she's still breathing," he said expertly. I wanted to break down right then. Would she never be transformed? What was going to happen?

Alice suddenly said something that broke through all my levels of consciousness: "Edward, everyone, I think Bella has a new power."

**_Author's Note: Hmm...don't you wonder what that power is? I do too! JK. No seriously, if you have any suggestions for any possible power Bella might have, I'm open. I vaguely know what she MIGHT have though. Please read and review! The button to my gratitude is only about three mouse distances below. Click it and review!!! Thank you! _**

**edward-bella-2gether-4ever: Thank you for your awesome reviews! Because of people like you, I get the joy of continuing this story!**

**Pyromaniac-Girl: I hope you read my chapters 4, 5, and 6! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Edward's POV

"What? What is her power?" I demanded of Alice grabbing her small shoulders in my big hands. She looked shocked like she had a red laser dot on her forehead, well; she was going to get some a heck a lot worse from me if she wasn't going to respond.

"I, I'm not sure. It's some strange power no vampire has had…I just saw Bella saying 'who's Edward?'. She'll be okay, Edward," she said with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. I let go of her shoulders before Jasper started attacking me.

I leaned close to Bella. "Bella? Can you hear me?" I said loud enough so she could hear me with her human's ears if she was human. I touched her hands and felt no coldness. It was warm like the time when she touched me at our first meeting at the meadow.

"Bella?" I tried again, my voice cracking up. I thought she moved a bit, but I could have imagined it. If a person or a vampire desired something badly enough, it's one-hundred percent possible you can start hallucinating.

A miracle happened then. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes were gold for second, but then flickered back to her original color. I didn't know how to react. Was I to be relieved? Was I to be worried?

"Bella?" I asked.

"Unnhhh…I feel horrible. Where am I? Who are you?" Her voice articulated clearly rang in my ears. It shot me like a thousand daggers poking my heart burning it in every second. 'Who are you', was what she had asked me, and I hoped that I was imaging it. My heart now had a huge gap and there was no way to fill it; like the way you can't fill a bucket with a whole with water.

"Bella? It's me, Edward. How are you feeling?" I asked with some part of me that hoped that she had only been kidding.

"Edward?" she asked, and I nodded my head slowly. I was still waiting for that part where she exclaimed, 'Edward, I love you!'. It was a vain hope. _**(Once again, I'm sorry that I used a part from Stephenie Meyer's book. I'll try not to do it again. Please continue with the story.) **_

"Yeah, Edward. I changed you, remember?" There was panic in my voice and I didn't care if I couldn't hide it.

"No, I don't remember. Now, if you would be so kind to tell me where I am…" she trailed off letting me get her hint. She rose slowly to her feet and stretched normally.

"We-we're in A-alaska," I said faltering with tears brimming my eyes.

"Oh. What's up with the staring?" she asked looking around her surrounding. We were all staring at her with a I-can't-believe-this look, including me.

"Bella? You don't remember Edward?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Who's Edward?" Bella asked just like how Alice said she would. I was dreaming. Wait— I couldn't dream! I didn't even sleep! I was truly going insane. And I hoped that this new strange Bella was part of my insanity.

"Edward! The guy you love! The guy who loves you back! You're a vampire for Hell's sake!" yelled Alice.

"Ow. No need to yell," said Bella plugging her ears. Alice suddenly forgot all about her ranting.

"Y-you can hear me?" Alice whispered.

"Perfectly!" said Bella in a what's-up-with-her tone. "And pardon me, but did you say I'm a vampire?" she asked.

"Yes, you're a vampire," I said hoping to trigger her memory. Was she like Alice? Did she lose her memory about her human life now that she's changed? I cringed at the mere thought.

"Vampire?" she asked. "Please explain. No, let's go inside," she said kindly. She looked like Bella, she spoke like Bella, and she smelled like Bella, she was everything like Bella, except I wasn't in her life anymore.

"Okay," said Carlisle as he led the way. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme came up behind me while Carlisle walked with Bella.

"H-has she changed like Alice?" I asked. "Can we trigger her memory?"

"I don't know Edward, don't worry, we'll think of something," said Esme. Anger flowed in my heart instantly.

"NO! This is my entire fault! I didn't only lose her soul, I lost Bella!" I yelled and before anyone could reassure me, I broke off into a run. I ran into the forest disappearing out of sight, disappearing out of this world, this place, and already disappeared from Bella's life.

**_(Author's Note: Thank you so much for all reviews! I love how you guys encourage me to write more, I enjoy writing more because of you guys. Thank you again! To my faithful reviewers: _**

**twilightluv13**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**

**Pyromaniac-Girl**

**_Here, have an Edward Cullen! Eharyn_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bella's POV

Who the heck was Edward? Whoever he was, he sure looked hot. I mean, those black eyes didn't hold only black, they held a deep golden colored honey in them. And his rich bronze color of his hair was fluttering in the slight breeze, I desperately wanted to reach out and touch his pale skin just to feel that electric shock.

"Edward," I repeated his name, it sounded somehow familiar, but I didn't say anything else besides that. This guy— Carlisle was leading me to a huge house. Inside, it was beautiful. The walls were pale like how they looked and there was also a grand piano that was looking— well, grand. Carlisle seemed to know where he was walking, and so I followed him. I turned around to be surprised that everyone was still here. I didn't hear a peep out of them, and they moved so gracefully, they were like walking angels. But I didn't see Edward who looked stricken when I had said 'who's Edward'. Was he expecting me to fall in love with him at first sight?

"Where's Edward?" I asked quizzically. They all looked sad at my sudden question. The next thing you know, I might be asking 'who, what, when, where, and how about Edward'.

"He's going to be back," said the woman who didn't look as old. She looked beautifully youthful. No—, wait, I think that girl in blond, yeah, I think she's more beautiful. I blushed for being so pitifully plain. That black haired girl was okay too, actually they all looked—.

"I hope he's going to be back. He left because of you," the black haired girl said sadly interrupting my thought. She was making me feel guilty, and I didn't like it. How was I to blame?

"Look, I'm sure you're all sad, but I'm sorry, I don't know this Edward person," except for the fact that he was so god-like looking with his golden eyes—.

"Bella, why don't you come to my office?" Carlisle asked me. I walked with him upstairs to his office which was well organized and clean. When we entered his office which was filled with so many books, it was making me dizzy. He motioned for me to sit on a chair in front of a desk. He sat in the big black leather chair behind the desk himself.

"Bella, do you really not know who you are?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. He sighed in what I thought was frustration. I didn't really pay attention to that. He looked so…there was no word to describe how he looked. He was just much more handsome than any person I have every met. But then again, in my memory, I didn't have that many people I have ever met.

"Bella, you're a vampire," he said waiting. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for. It seemed quite reasonable to me.

"And?" I pushed on. I wanted to know how far this was going to last.

"Okay, you love Edward, Edward loves you. He was already a vampire before you, and you desperately wanted to be vampire too. So, he finally changed you because there's another family of vampires wanting you on their side. But while you were changing, they already found us, and so you were being moved over and over again. And when you're being transformed, the venom needs to spread horizontally, not vertically or in any other direction. So, I'm not sure what has happened to you," Carlisle finished. I looked at him blankly trying to process all this.

"Are you a vampire too?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded slowly in a kind-of-obvious way. I exhaled for what felt like the first time.

"So, if I'm a vampire, do I drink blood?" I was worried about this. I couldn't dare think of all those innocent people I might kill just because I was hungry. The thought made me want to puke looking at a shriveled up dead person. Ew.

"Well, we do drink blood, but not human blood. We drink animal blood. You must be thirsty by now if you were formed correctly, I don't even know if you've been formed at all actually," he said. It didn't comfort me at all.

"But I'm not thirsty," I said pouting. I tried to shove the images running through my head out of my mind.

"You should be. But I guess that's okay for now. Now that I check my phone, looks like your dad has called several times, and you've been searched for quite some time," he said. That shocked me. My jaws dropped open. Who was my dad? My mom? Where do I live?

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Charlie's at home and your mom has come over here to Forks," he answered.

"Charlie's my dad, isn't he?" I asked even though I knew the answer, when he nodded, I continued. "Who's my mom?"

"Renee. They're quite safe, although the werewolves are dying to kill us. They think we killed you," he said. His face showed no emotion what so ever unlike the others.

"So, if I love…Edward, why did he just leave?" I asked mysteriously testing if he knew his references.

"He loves you a lot; he didn't really want to change you, until he had no choice. Now that you don't remember him, he's life is practically over," he said. "Even though it's not that easy to get off so easily," he murmured under his breath, but I heard every word for word. He must have known too because he looked up at me sheepishly.

"I wish I could apologize to him, but you know that no matter how much you tell me about him, I still won't love him like I…_used to_," I said. I'm sure I sounded sad enough. But I couldn't imagine _him_ liking _me_. I thought it would be the other way around. How lucky am I?!

"Okay, thanks. But, can I stay here for a while. I don't think I have a home," I asked. Even if I _did_ have a Dad, I didn't want to just randomly show up at his front steps after…I don't know how many days.

Downstairs, Edward was back. He was sitting in the living room with his fingers interlocked. He must have heard me coming, because he looked up at me quickly, and I first thought he was going to be mad at me, or something, but it looked…pained.

"Hi…Edward," I said. It felt awkward saying his name. But it sure made him smile.

"Bella?" he questioned my sanity. I smiled back a little uncomfortable as everyone else was watching.

"Nice piano you have there," I commented trying to break everyone's gaze. Apparently, these people liked putting me on the spotlight. Edward's face fell. That face didn't belong on him.

"I play…the piano," he said slowly.

"Really?" I asked surprised. This muscled guy played the piano?

"Yeah…" he said. He looked away from me in an expression I couldn't understand. Should I try to flirt with him? If he loved me, why was he acting this way?

"Edward, why don't you play a song for Bella?" asked the petite little girl. Edward shot a glare at her, but she smiled back. Edward got up from where he was sitting.

"No," he said simply. The woman who was young, but still older than the others argued back. "Please, why don't you play that song you wrote for Bella?"

Edward was about to say 'no', I could tell, but Carlisle was suddenly there, and he looked straight at me as he spoke to Edward.

"I think you should try Edward, it might trigger her memory. I don't even know if she has a power," said Carlisle with pure authority claiming his voice. Edward looked like he had just hit an epiphany.

He didn't say another word as he walked slowly over to the piano. He sat down and his fingers paused over the keys. Then, a melody started the song off.

You wouldn't believe how glorious it sounded. The sound was strangely familiar, and the next thing I knew, the song was washing me away and it flowed straight through my heart: not striking a hole, but fixing the gape I had.

I couldn't believe, suddenly, I did a double take, and the next thing I knew my eyes were fluttering shut as everything flashed before me. There were memories of Edward offering to drive me to Seattle. Then there was an image where we were both lying down in a beautiful meadow where the sun was gleaming down to his diamond skin. Visions started filling my mind, and there was one where Edward was flinging himself in front of me protecting me from that awful pain I was about to face from…Jane. Suddenly, I remembered her, the Volturi, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Renee, and Jakob. There was too much flowing through my human sized brain.

I gasped as I let myself be taken over by, not the darkness, but a whole new light. A light where Edward was standing before me with his arms wide open for a warm hug and a nice kiss.

**_(Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking of ending it soon. Then, I'll make a sequel to Because of Hope. If you have any ideas for the second one's title, please let me know. I think it should start with 'Because of'. Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are my hope!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bella's POV

"Bella?" The soft lucid voice woke me up. My eyes fluttered open while a moan escaped my throat. I tried to smile because I knew who must be standing above me. Edward. The name sent my blood moving through my veins again after it had been frozen for some time.

"Edward!" I said a little too loudly. I sat up way too fast, swinging my legs wildly over the edge of a couch. Edward steadied me by my elbow. He seemed to be looking strangely grim.

"Bella? Is she okay?" Alice. Her voice was so good to hear, like I had just woken up from a deep slumber.

"I'm fine!" I said so happily my eyes skimming the area. Everyone was staring at me intently. Did I have something on my face? I ran my fingers around my face self consciously.

"Bella, what did Rosalie, Jasper, and I get you for your birthday?" Emmett asked me. Okay…what was up with the sudden questioning? He was looking at me expecting an answer so much; I couldn't help but laugh while answering his question.

"A stereo for my truck, of course!" I said with so much glee, I was surprised at myself too. Emmett smiled really broadly and squeezed me like pulp in his big huge bear grasp. I managed to breathe, or more like choke out something along the lines of,

"E-emmett— Edward—gasp— save— me!" I yelled, and Edward came to my rescue smiling so widely I was afraid Edward wouldn't be able to find his crooked smile again.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked waving my hand in front of him. He got out of his trance and hugged me kissing my hair with his cold lips.

"Welcome, Bella the vampire," he said securing his arms around my waist. I hugged him standing on tip toes hoping for his lips to meet mine.

"So, I'm a vampire now?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "Am I not a klutz anymore?" I added which made Edward smile between his lips while kissing me. We broke up when Alice came dancing over.

"Oh, Bella! We thought you permanently lost your memory!" she said which didn't make any sense at all.

"What? I had a memory loss?" I asked astounded by the sudden bombshell. Jasper nodded at me standing there with Emmett.

"I did?! What happened? Where's Charlie? Renee? All I remember is up to the part where I was in the cottage," I said quickly panic taking the best out of me. Alice finally let go of me. Edward was standing by my side as if saying 'my turn now' to Alice.

"Charlie and Renee are here in Forks right now," said Edward casually. I gasped.

"Both of them? Did they get back together?! What are they doing right now? How long have I been away from them?" I asked shaking a bit from the panic I must have caused them.

"I don't know if they are together, Bella. But what I do know is that they think you're gone missing, kidnapped, or anything," Carlisle said like he knew I had planned this out.

Esme was now by my side hugging me tightly.

"Should I go back to Charlie?" I asked.

"He'll be happy," said Carlisle surprisingly. I thought maybe because of my appearance, he wouldn't want me to go back to Charlie.

"May I have a mirror?" I asked trying to sound courteous, but in the inside, I was worried about what I might see. Would I be unnaturally beautiful like Rosalie, or had something gone wrong, so I looked unnaturally ugly? Or was I the same? Edward frowned. Alice's smile faltered in its best effort.

"Sure, Bella," Esme said coming back to me in half a second holding a small hand held mirror. I took it from her closing my eyes, then I peered at the person before me in the mirror…the same me.

"I'm…the same," I finished lamely. I couldn't believe it, there was not a single freckle missing from my face or added.

"We don't know how your transformation went, Bella. You were being moved and moved over and over again, so we don't even know what power you have either," Edward carefully explained while I was still staring at the mirror. Without warning, Alice suddenly squeaked.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked clearly not in Alice's whatever.

"I just saw something!" she said. Almost everyone rolled their eyes, kind of obvious.

"I saw a _very_ beautiful girl. She was in her teens and she was amazingly beautiful, even more beautiful than you, Rosalie," said Alice looking straight at Rosalie. Rosalie scowled shooting a glance at Alice who was looking very innocent. "I think its Bella," she clarified her point.

"But that means…," Carlisle dived into a thinking pose. "Do you think Bella has the power to change, between human and vampire?" That was my exact question. I turned to look at Edward who was on the verge of break down laughing and dancing with joy.

"Wow. I've never heard of that," breathed Emmett.

"Really? Do it," commanded Rosalie skeptically testing the powers which I didn't understand either.

"I like the way you smell though," said Edward sniffing by my throat.

"I don't know how," I said. Everyone laughed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until something happens," said Alice. "But until then, let's go shopping!!! I can't wait— I have a brand new sister! Bella, I want to extreme makeover you…Alice style," she paused dramatically before taking my wrist. I groaned loudly and Edward laughed.

"Wait— what about my parents, I should go to them. But how do I explain…this?" I asked bringing them all back out of their fantasizing happiness.

"I'll think of something," said Alice confidently. She sounded so honest, I wanted to believe her.

"I can't leave my parents, I can't tell them I'm having a wedding, I can't—," I got interrupted.

"Oh yeah, your wedding!!!" said Alice. "Don't worry, I'll get you the _perfect_ dress! Hmm…" Alice scrutinized me making me feel uncomfortable. "I think, no. Hmm…maybe the blue ones, maybe. Jasper—, will you find a place to have this wedding?" asked Alice before I could argue with her on my right to not have to be a mannequin.

"Me? But Alice…Emmett will be so good at the job," said Jasper making me laugh.

Emmett raised his hands in a whoa-there gesture.

"Um…why don't we do it at Forks High School?" suggested Emmett faking his obvious stupidity. Edward laughed.

"I'll do it!" said Esme. "No wait—, I'll be helping with Bella. I think you should do it," said Esme looking at Carlisle. Carlisle's face was priceless. Edward and I laughed.

"All the guys are doing it with me then," he concluded. Next thing I knew, Alice was taking, no— _dragging_ me with her out the door.

I couldn't help thinking how lucky I was. But I also couldn't help thinking of Charlie and Renee how disoriented they must feel. Renee would faint if I told her that I was going to have a wedding. I decided to go tonight, to my parent's house. Leave them a note, or leave them some sort of hint that I was still alive.

Why, I felt more alive then ever. Edward was next to me, and was going to be next to me forever now that we were getting married. This was just too good to be true! But I knew this was totally all true, why? Because I could still feel the soft and gentle touch of Edward's lips.

**_(Author's Note: The last chapter of Because of Hope will be up soon as possible and as soon as I get at least 5 reviews. Then after that, I'll be making a sequel if you guys would like me too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I also hope that you will like the sequel! Thank you all for your reivews!!! Eharyn)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bella's POV

"Stop it, Alice!!! I already said no to those shoes!" I yelled for what felt like the fiftieth time. All the shoes she had chosen for me had high heels tall as the legs of the chair I was sitting on in her room.

"But Bella! This one's different, see? This one has a diamond right there," she said pointing to a diamond I could _maybe_ see if I had magnifying glasses.

"It would probably be covered by the dress anyway," I said stubbornly. I tried to stand up in the dress I had tried on from Esme's suggestion, and tripped.

"Bella! Sit down!" Alice said sternly. I looked helplessly lost with the door locked.

"Alice, can we continue tomorrow? I really need to be by myself for right now…" I said thinking of Charlie and Renee. I missed them, although I was happy of being a vampire. Carlisle kept on checking on me if I was hungry. Forks were still looking for me, and I felt very uneasy.

"Bella, you promised me twenty minutes yesterday!" she said pouting a little. I cursed at my self inwardly remembering my promise yesterday forced upon by her constant change of minds on fashion.

"Alice," I said taking a deep breath. She waited. "I told you, I just want a simple dress with maybe a couple of studs on the front."

"You have to look your best, like Edward." That brought the softest side of me. Edward must look so handsome in his tux.

"Well, tomorrow," I said saying it a little sharper than I intended. Alice looked hurt, but she unlocked the door. I got out and walked down the stairs after I changed into Alice's clothes. Edward was there talking with Jasper.

"Hey, Edward, I'm just going to be out for a while," I said casually.

"Be careful," he said like he said every time. His protection was getting a little annoying, now that I was his equal.

"I'm a vampire, what can be dangerous for me?" I asked skeptically.

"Attracting Jacob Black," Edward muttered under his breath, although I heard it perfectly with my excellent hearing.

"I'm engaged," I sighed.

I headed outside before he could say anything else. My speed was still a little hard for me to get used to, and I always got so dizzy after I did it. So this time, I ran fast in my human pace.

Without thinking, I realized I was near Charlie _and_ Renee's house. I quickly turned around when someone spotted me. They would have definitely noticed me, I mean, from Edward's knowledge; I had been missing for five days.

The man or guy started calling my name madly before I could even see who he was. I ran fast in human pace, not tripping, which was refreshment.

I ran and ran until I realized I was in the forest. I stopped not gasping as I should have. I lost him. I knelt beside a tree, when I heard a shuffling noise close to me.

I stiffened immediately and thought about how Edward was always so right.

"Bella?" It was a voice I could clearly remember like water dropping into a tall bottle. Something fluttered in me, and hope flowed in my veins.

"Jacob?" I asked unsure of my thoughts.

"Bella! Where have you been? Charlie and Renee are in depression? I missed you so much!" Jacob pulled me into a tight embrace and I took that time analyzing him. He was _so _tall and _big. _

"Bella…you smell exactly the same. For a second, I thought you had gone to get changed by that moronic _bloodsucker_," he emphasized that last word which made me wince.

Suddenly, adrenaline rushed through me smoldering my very essence. I couldn't feel a thing, except for a small wave of vibration. It trickled through me, and Jacob suddenly let go of me. He was staring at me with such horrified expression; I didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" I asked surprised at his sudden movement.

"B-bella, you _were_ bitten," he stated the obvious. I grimaced at his realization. Wait—, but how did he realize that? I looked down at myself. I gasped.

I was…_beautiful._ I had pale skin, my hair was a brilliant brunette, and my face perfectly angled, my fingers long, smooth, and slender. My body, more curvy and slender. This was surprising.

"Wow," I breathed. Jacob suddenly had me pinned me to the biggest trunk. It didn't hurt as much as I had expected, but I didn't let out a single sound.

"Who are you? You were playing tricks with my eyes! You have the power to shape shift! You filthy, pathetic, and foolish _bloodsucker_," he said emphasizing that word which wounded my ego.

"Jacob! It's me, Bella! Yes, I've been changed, but I still want to be your friend, let's start off by letting me go," I said calmly with great effort.

"Bella?" he asked leaning in closer our faces were centimeters away from each other. I got out of his big armed cage, and not stood next to him.

He turned slowly towards me.

"Bella. Why did you leave? What's that Cullen done to you?" he asked snarling like a wolf. Uh-oh. I had to calm him before he could pulverize me with my inferior skills of hunting. In fact, I didn't hunt at all.

"Jacob, there was no choice. The Vulturi—," before I could finish, he had a triumphant grin that made me stop.

"The Vulturi? Are you talking about the pack of those idiots? We killed one of them, but the others fled north," he said like they could fly.

"Really? Did you get hurt?" I was engaged, but the concern in my voice was very evident.

"Nope, not a scratch. It was a pretty nasty fight, though. We couldn't have gotten him, if the whole pack was there though. Are you okay? I mean, you look so pale? You're a vampire, right? I can't believe it. I will kill him with my bare hands! Paws! Whatever," he grunted softly at the end. He was really having smoke puff out of his nose.

"Jacob. I'm engaged, Edward and I are getting married. I love you as a friend. So, I'm a vampire. Are you going to hate me, and kill me?" I asked getting angrier by the second. If only he could see how red face could radiate from my face.

"No, it's not that I want to kill you…it's just that you shouldn't be with that Cullen," he said growling.

"His name is Edward. Plus, Jacob. Can you do me a favor?" I asked hoping he would say yes. A plan was forming in my mind.

"What?" he asked warily. I smiled.

"My parents are probably going crazy about me right now. Just reassure them and tell them that I'm okay, and I love them so much," I said. Tears were forming at the corner of my eyes and I had to pretend I was pushing my hair back.

"You should see them yourself," he said challenging me.

"I can't. They can't see me like this. Questions. My life is over. I have started a new one," I whispered.

"Then come back to us," he whispered back. I looked up to search his face for any sign of joke. He was very darn serious.

"I can't…I'm sorry," I seriously sincerely felt sorry for everyone I had turned down.

"We all miss you, but if you really want me to tell your parents that, I'll let you know, I've been doing that so much, they will probably think I was just being nice again." This hurt me so much than probably meant for it to. My heart was pin poked all over, and the wound was too deep.

"I live with the Cullens now…" I trailed off hoping Jacob caught my sign of an implied good-bye.

"Why do you want to live with them?" he asked—, no, demanded. I looked up at him, gave him a short, sweet kiss on my highest height I could get, and whispered softly into his ear.

"Because of hope," I muttered. "Jacob, I love you, and I still want to be friends with you, it's just that if you can't be with Edward without wanting to rip his spine out, then I don't think I can. It'll be hard for me. Please tell Charlie and Renee that I'll visit them later if I can. Assure them the best you can. I'll come around now and then once I get the hang of morphing. Tell them that I miss them. Bye Jacob," I said, and with that, I ran away out of the forest with my super speed ability darting past the dense mass of forest trees straight to the Cullens. I couldn't wait to feel Edward's presence before me, his cold breath tickling my skin, his protecting arms around my waist, his cold hard lips brushing against mine.

_**(Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need reviews!!! I'm moving onto another story. I don't think that I should do a sequel now that I think about it, if you want me too, I will, but otherwise, I'm thinking of writing a new story. Thank you for your support! Eharyn)**_


End file.
